


Sheep in Wolf's Clothing

by cerulean (NightsWatch_Chef)



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Everybody wants to be with Sasha Banks, F/F, Friendship, Love, One Shot, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:48:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26200669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightsWatch_Chef/pseuds/cerulean
Summary: Sasha Banks has submitted to Asuka two nights in a row, and now 2 Beltz Banks is no more. She’s not sure how to process these losses and Bayley Dos Straps’ failure to be a consistent partner. But not all is lost, as Becky Lynch, Her Man, re-enters her life.
Relationships: Sasha Banks/Bayley | Davina Rose, Sasha Banks/Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox
Comments: 10
Kudos: 48





	Sheep in Wolf's Clothing

**Author's Note:**

> One-shot.   
> Based on the current Summerslam storyline, August 2020. For @bayleysriptide on Twitter, thanks for the inspiration!   
> I miss Team BAE, don't you?

She stared out into the darkly tinted car window, the rain was a soft _pitter patter_ but she prayed it would become a storm and drown out the voice in the car. The gloomy environment seemed even more dark and dreary when peering into limousine level tint; the night sky, everything was perfectly personifying the horror of the past two nights. The atmosphere was like a mirror into her heart, as if nature agreed with her sorrow. If only the driver would notice this, even for a second…

Bayley was talking non-stop for, what seemed like hours tonight, and Sasha Banks was thoroughly annoyed by the sound of her voice.

“You’ll see, no need to worry your pretty head. We’ll get the Raw title back. Asuka’s days are numbered and —”

“Bayley.” Softly, almost a weak whisper.

Bayley’s grip on the steering wheel of the Cadillac SUV tightened, and she abruptly stopped talking and glanced over at Sasha in the passenger’s seat.

“Shut the fuck up.” Finally. Resolutely.

Bayley’s eyes widened a bit and she gulped nervously. She stared back at the rainy road, and mumbled a meek: “I’m sorry, Sash.”

* * *

Sasha sat at the edge of the bed, exhausted. She wore blue pajama pants that almost matched her long, silky blue hair and also a white tank top. She heard several notifications from her phone on the night stand and ignored it. She thought things would be different tonight. Summerslam was a nightmare and her rematch on Monday Night Raw tonight was the same result. She was barely sleeping and food and drinks were unappetizing. It was easier to stare off into space and allow Bayley to run her mouth and make excuses. Now, the bedroom was silent and it felt like her ears were ringing.

A few minutes later, Bayley entered the room and immediately knelt down by Sasha’s side. Bayley wore Sasha’s merchandise only: clad in the blue sunglasses t-shirt that was modified to be a tank top, and Legit Boss jogger pants. Her black hair was still slightly wet from the shower. She carefully placed a hand on Sasha’s thigh.

“Hey… Baby, look at me,” Bayley pleaded softly.

Sasha was initially staring off into space and then turned her attention to Bayley. Bayley’s lips lifted into a smile, but it looked more like an uneasy grimace.

“I know it’s hard, but I’ve got you. And I promise, we’ll find a way to get the Raw belt back. 2 Beltz Banks for life, girl. Don’t forget it!” Bayley said looking up at Sasha, her smile widening.

Sasha frowned and cleared her throat before Bayley could ramble on. She was so fatigued of these same words from Bayley’s lips over and over again. How many times were these exact words repeated in the past 48 hours?

“You promised me at Summerslam. And you promised me tonight,” Sasha remarked coldly, before sighing and turning her gaze to their window.

“Baby, I tried! Like I said, there were too many sheep outside the ring tonight… And that damn Shayna, helping Asuka cheat, how the fuck—”

“Bayley! I’m tired!” Sasha screamed abruptly, interrupting her friend while she shifted around to retreat from Bayley’s touch.

Still on her knees, Bayley moved closer. “Sash, before we go to bed… The past couple of nights we haven’t, you know… Let me, um, take care of your body tonight.”

Sasha turned her head slowly to look at Bayley’s face, with seething disgust. Bayley’s visage was lined with concern and her soft brown eyes exuded adoration and hopefulness. Sasha’s brain felt like a tea kettle that was ready to explode.

_Is she really asking this?_

_All she can think about is fucking me after everything that’s happened?_

_Does my sadness get her wet?_

When Sasha became 2 Beltz Banks, an official double champion in the WWE with the Raw Women’s Championship and the Women’s Tag Team Championship, she joined Bayley Dos Straps at the top of the mountain - the rightful rulers of the division. Their 2 Woman Power Trip took over the entire company. They decided to celebrate with champagne bottles in buckets of ice and their four championship belts strewn across the table. In the heat of the celebration, they embraced and kissed for the first time. Sasha was not drunk at the time, and she knew that Bayley was not either, but it seemed like a few seconds later, they were both naked and hungrily tasting each others lips. Bayley was on top of her first and kissed eagerly down her body, and stopped in between her thighs. Bayley murmured some words between her legs, Sasha heard “mamacita” but could not discern much else since her senses were on fire and her heart raced rapidly. She lost all control and moaned loudly, not giving a damn if any neighbors could hear. Her voice was a consistent high-pitched octave as Bayley’s tongue worshipped her. Her limbs pulsated and her right hand frantically grabbed a fistful of Bayley’s lustrous dark hair.

Their best friendship had combusted into a friends with benefits situation. And this lust was held together by the bonds of gold. But now a belt was missing. Her belt. And Bayley did not seem to truly care about this.

Sasha stood up and grabbed her phone off the nightstand. “I have to go, I can’t stay here tonight.”

Bayley stood up as well, a bewildered look etched in her face. “What? But Sash—”

“I can’t talk about this anymore. I’ll be back later,” Sasha growled, she placed a stiff hand on Bayley’s chest to stop her from approaching closer.

* * *

Sasha’s hand cradled her face, and her elbow rested on the white table. A mug of tea was emitting puffs of welcoming steam up at her, and she stared at it glumly. She was not sure exactly how long she sat like this in silence, maybe eons, while Becky Lynch sat next to her. The red-haired Irish woman was not drinking her tea either, her hands were cupped around her own mug as she switched her gaze from the mug to Sasha every so often. Even while sitting still in a chair, even in this silence, Sasha could feel Becky’s impatient energy.

Sasha’s voice broke the respectful silence that Becky was allowing to permeate into the kitchen. “Thanks again, Becky. I don’t want to keep you up, maybe I should go back home.”

“Don’t. Please stay,” Becky said, her voice oddly low and she cleared her throat before adding, “Stay here with me, Sash.”

Sasha looked gratefully over at Becky, she managed a slight smile and she could feel her lips quiver as tears filled her eyes. Sasha blinked furiously and looked away but she knew Becky noticed this.

“I don’t know why it had to come to this,” Sasha said in a hollow voice. She fought against her emotions long enough, and she surrendered this fight, allowing a tear to roll down her cheek.

Becky reached over, grabbing Sasha’s hand firmly. Her touch was gentle but confident and strong, a rare combination but The Man was no ordinary woman. Sasha looked down at Becky’s hand.

“Sash, I’m so sorry, love. I saw what happened and I can’t imagine how you’re feeling,” Becky whispered kindly.

Sasha laughed mirthlessly, abruptly, and then she shook her head. “Please, just don’t ramble on and on about this shit like _she_ does.”

“Bayley?” Becky asked.

_And did she need to ask?_ She already knew the answer.

Sasha smiled bravely as more tears poured down her face. “She doesn’t care about me. She cares about being Bayley Dos Straps. She would have never beat Asuka at Summerslam if it wasn’t for me.”

Becky took the tissue box from the middle of the table and moved it closer to Sasha, even as she did this though, her grip did not release Sasha’s hand. As if she understood how important her touch, her presence was to her friend. Sasha snatched a few tissues and began to dab at her eyes, refusing to make eye contact with Becky.

“You’re a good partner to her, and you know, Sasha… Bayley’s changed a lot,” Becky remarked thoughtfully.

“Not this bullshit again,” Sasha replied thickly through the tissues, “And lemme guess, you’re gonna blame me for that change?”

Becky opened her mouth to speak and tilted her head, thinking. They were both musing about last year when Sasha encouraged the Hugger to attack Becky with a steel chair, and this action created the Role Model who was destined to become Bayley Dos Straps.

“Well… no. It just seems like things are getting out of control between you two… Bayley stealing a referee’s shirt, and she attacked Kairi…. Among other things,” Becky said, then looked down at her mug again.

Sasha thought about what Becky said. Bayley’s desperation and her lunacy seemed to be rooted in her lust to witness 2 Beltz Banks. Or did she really love Sasha? Sasha sighed. Maybe that was a silly conclusion to make between friends who also happen to fuck. Bayley wasn’t her girlfriend.

Sasha glanced at the Irish woman. “I’ve missed you, Becky.”

Becky’s grip on Sasha’s hand stiffened and she frowned a bit. “I’ve missed you too, but we can’t pretend like nothing happened.”

“I’m sorry, but my career needed direction. I couldn’t be waiting on the sidelines for you,” Sasha said defiantly, since she knew immediately what Becky was referring.

Becky sighed, irritation in her tone as she spoke. “Sash, it was never like that. I wanted to be with you and you chose your friendship with Bayley over me.”

Sasha slammed the tissues down on the table, and she pulled away from Becky, glaring. Becky returned her glare indignantly.

“I never chose her over you. She’s my best friend, and you and I are much more than that,” Sasha hissed with gritted teeth, tears streaming down her face again.

“Ah, really? And I asked you to help with some entertainment ventures that we could do together while I’m out on a break and you refused. You chose to be One Belt Banks instead, the last remaining Bayley Buddy,” Becky said, her tone biting and vicious.

“Now’s not the time for that! I can’t be following you around everywhere—”

Becky interjected, now yelling. “But you’ll follow Bayley around like a smiling idiot with no backbone! What is it, Sash?! Hm? What’s really going on between you two?!”

Sasha looked away, stunned. In this pause, Becky stared at her in disbelief because she knew what the answer was. The question she had pondered so long about Sasha Banks and Bayley. The answer, the truth she feared deeply.

Becky shut her eyes. “How many times did you fuck her?”

“Becky… I…” Sasha began, looking back at her, searching for the words to say.

Another pause.

Becky opened her eyes, steadying and calming herself since she could feel rage bursting within her heart. The inevitable truth.

“How could you do this, Sash?! After everything we’ve been through, and you always told me you were just her friend. How did this start?” the words exploded loudly from Becky’s mouth and her hands shook.

This time, Sasha reached out to grab Becky’s hands. “I’m sorry! You were gone, I was alone… And Bayley…. Bayley supported me. I’m sorry, it just happened so quickly—”

“Is that what you tell yourself at night? Is that what helps you sleep at night?! I’m not a fucking idiot, Sasha, this is something you’ve thought of - you didn’t just start fucking her out of the blue. The Man’s gone and now you have the false Role Model to warm your bed!” Becky spat, wrenching free from Sasha’s clutches as she stood up.

Becky started to pace around the kitchen, breathing heavily and she had a deep desire to punch a wall and destroy kitchen appliances. Sasha stood up as well, but remained standing by the table as she spoke.

“Becky, I’m sorry. I am. Please, look at me,” Sasha pleaded, her voice shaking again.

Becky stopped pacing suddenly and placed her hands on the back of a chair as she stared into Sasha’s watery eyes. “Are you in love with Bayley?”

“No!” Sasha answered quickly. And this was the truth. _Or was it?_ She loved Bayley but was she in love with her best friend? Sometimes the answer was not always clear.

“So you’ll hop around on TV like some happy couple with her, you’re just gonna parade that shit in my face, Sasha?” Becky asked angrily.

“Are you fucking kidding me? We are not a couple, and we make that very clear,” Sasha stated firmly and she considered another thought for a bit before adding, “And we didn’t start sleeping together until after we got all the gold…”

Maybe she should have chosen her words more wisely. Sasha knew from Becky’s shocked expression that this was a mistake. But Bayley’s sacrifice for her to be a double champion, even after the collapse of the past two nights, that could not be erased from history. And Bayley earned a place in her bed. In her heart.

“You pity fucked that childish egomaniac for gold? Are you a prostitute?” Becky whispered dangerously.

At these words, Sasha swiftly minimized the distance between them until her face was inches away from the Irish woman’s. The tears in her eyes were now dry, and her vision exuded pure venom.

“Well?” Becky said softly, crossing her arms.

“I can’t believe you just said that shit to me. After everything we’ve been through… I did love you, Becky… But now…”

“But now you love Bayley,” Becky answered. The Man was still standing like a sentinel with her arms crossed but it crushed Sasha to hear the sadness in her voice.

“No, I don’t. Everything is so clear after the past couple of nights,” retorted Sasha, and she gingerly reached up to cup Becky’s cheek lightly. She thought Becky would step back or scream in her face but Becky leaned into her touch and shut her eyes.

Becky used to be Sasha’s friend with benefits before she went on a break from wrestling. Maybe loneliness from Becky’s absence caused her to turn to Bayley for affection. Sasha wanted more from Becky, she desired a relationship but Becky seemed to avoid that topic and seemed to not be as present in her life when it was brought up. This hurt caused a gaping chasm, which was eventually filled by the immature giggling, the brash humor, and the bravado of Bayley Dos Straps.

In her moments alone with her thoughts, Sasha often worried that she destroyed her friendships. She was close to Bayley and Becky, and then things changed when their friendship became sexual. She was still close to Charlotte Flair, and that may be the only friendship that was not yet tainted with lust and carnal desires.

“Well… all I know is: I still love you,” Becky said, in a hushed and almost shameful tone.

Sasha yearned to protect Becky, Her Man, as she cupped her face and held her close. Becky’s tone was heartbreaking, as if their feelings for each other were wrong, were forbidden. But she knew that Becky did not love her for her ability to win championships. Becky did not love Sasha Banks, the wrestler, this was deeper than that. She knew, and this was displayed so many times in the past, that Becky loved her quirks, her confidence, her outfits, her interests. And she loved Becky’s boldness, her style, her wit, her strength.

And Bayley… Oh Bayley. She wanted to paint the world gold to get back at everyone who criticized her. And this thirst for power meant nothing at the PPV and continued to be worthless tonight on Raw.

Sasha had to make a decision.

“And I love you too.”

She pulled Becky close and kissed her fully, deeply. Becky returned her affection passionately, embracing her tightly. Sasha noted the satisfying taste of mint in Becky’s mouth, that was from the tea that remained cold and abandoned on the kitchen table.

* * *

Sasha’s head was on Becky’s chest. They were laying naked together in Becky’s bed, their bodies somewhat sweaty after multiple orgasms. Becky stroked Sasha’s blue hair absentmindedly, trying to catch her breath.

Sasha giggled as her fingers prodded into Becky’s hip. “I really missed you, Becks.”

“Fuck, girl. I missed you too. This was everything I needed,” Becky groaned.

They pulled each other closer together, sharing another passionate kiss.

Becky licked her lips, and her voice was a bit dry. “Why don’t you just stay with me? Move out of that apartment with Bayley.”

“Whoa, there. Slow down, Man. You’re asking for the UHaul already?” joked Sasha.

Becky smiled and kissed Sasha’s forehead. “I’m serious. And you should also become the Smackdown Women’s Champion while you’re at it.”

“I’ll think about it. Thank you for the suggestion,” laughed Sasha.

“You’re welcome, Boss. I believe in you. I’ll always believe in you.”

* * *

Sasha returned to her apartment around noon time the next day. She was surprised to see Bayley sitting on the stairwell in the apartment hallway. Bayley wore a backwards, black snap-back hat, and the same Sasha Banks merchandise from last night. She sat morosely on the stairs and looked up when she noticed Sasha, her eyes were red and puffy.

“Where’d you go?” Bayley asked sadly.

“Bayley…” Sasha placed her hand on her friend’s hat and patted her head, “Let’s go inside.”

Once inside their apartment, they sat down on the couch with cups of water. They glanced nervously between each other and the cups they held.

“I’m sorry about last night, things have been hard for me,” Sasha explained.

And a part of her was angry that she even had to say this to Bayley. It should be obvious, Bayley should give her space to mourn instead of rambling on about false promises for the past 48 hours.

“So, where did you stay?” Bayley questioned again.

“I… just stayed at a hotel. I just needed to get away for a bit,” Sasha said, not meeting her friend’s eyes.

Sasha’s phone _pinged_ due to a new notification. The text message was from Her Man, and it read: “I miss you, Boss. Hope to see you soon.” Sasha smiled at her phone. Bayley’s voice interrupted her musing.

“Um, who’s that?” she asked timidly.

“I just got a news alert on my phone, no big deal,” Sasha lied quickly.

Sasha watched as Bayley nervously sipped her water. “We have the gym and training later today, let’s keep moving forward. You’re still Bayley Dos Straps, and together we’re still the Tag Champs. We can’t let what happened recently get in the way, right Bay?”

Bayley smiled appreciatively and nodded.

Sasha returned her smile but her smile had a hidden meaning. Her mood was improved greatly by her time with Becky. She would never tell Bayley what happened last night, that would destroy her. And the Golden Role Models have done enough damage to each other over the years to last a lifetime.

**Author's Note:**

> Good luck to our Role Models tonight at the PPV.  
> And remember... #TeamBAESupremacy


End file.
